


Stumble

by Karla_Writes



Series: MomoTori Week [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, MomoTori Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiichiro looks up when he feels a soft brush against his cheek. To his surprise, he’s met with the wide-eyed, red face of Momotarou Mikoshiba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumble

**Author's Note:**

> MomoTori Week 
> 
> **Day 1 - Confession**
> 
> Lets hope I get through this week.
> 
> Crossposted to my tumblr: [orcaliciousity](http://orcaliciousity.tumblr.com/)

Aiichiro looks up when he feels a soft brush against his cheek. To his surprise, he’s met with the wide-eyed, red face of Momotarou Mikoshiba.

The boy snatches his hand away, murmuring an apology. For what, Ai has no idea.

It had been no secret to Ai that Momo had developed some sort of crush on him. A few weeks after the start of the new school year, Ai had taken notice of the changes that had occurred in Momo's treatment toward him. There were more less-than-subtle touches followed by a reddening face and a lame excuse before the boy scurried away, leaving Ai both perplexed and oddly moved. More lingering gazes than were necessary while Ai gave them the rundown of their weekly practice schedule. Because of these things, when Momo pulled him aside one day after practice, Ai was sure the boy would finally confess. What he hadn't expected was to be handed a jar with a small, cream colored worm inside. He'd nearly dropped the thing when the worm squirmed to the side.

"I know you don't like the adult ones, but I thought you'd like a baby..." Momo had said with a little smile. A _baby_. Ai had barely been able to suppress the nervous laughter that bubbled in his chest. 

He’d kept the tiny stag beetle larvae, but it spent the majority of its time wiggling in the cage Pyuunske had once inhabited on the opposite side of their shared dorm room.

Another murmur from the redhead brought Ai’s attention to their current situation.

They’d been finishing their homework in peaceful quietness – a rare thing since Momo usually insisted that Ai help him with his own work, like a _good senpai_ would – when Ai felt the other’s fingers touch the side of his face.

“What was that?” Ai asks, the redhead beside him swaying slightly to the side. He watches, his lips quirking in amusement, as Momo stares down at him, before averting his eyes again. With a soft sigh, Ai reaches for Momo’s hand, determined to confess his own feelings for the endearing boy. Just as he manages to coax Momo to look at him, the redhead opens his mouth.

“I-I, uh… I like your mole.” Momo’s eyes stray to the spot just under Ai’s right eye. “It’s cute.” He adds a little more quietly.

Heat rushes to Ai’s cheeks, reaching all the way to the tip of his ears. 

“I… thanks.” Ai all but whispers, unable to let go of Momo’s hand, but no longer feeling like he can say anymore. Who knew confessing could be so difficult?

So, they just sit there, awkwardly stumbling into something new.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing these two, but I had a lot of fun.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
